


The Iron Princess

by Amhpq8_12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers teach, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Tony is her dad, Update tags as I go, good dad tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amhpq8_12/pseuds/Amhpq8_12
Summary: Alastrine Potter is the smartest person she knew. Graduated from Oxford with a degree in Mechanical Engineering and moving on in the world. She searches to find any family she has left but it leads her to something more, her father. Now as they get to know each other, the Avengers also have to deal with constant threats and Alastrine must deal with finding out about her future in the wizarding world. Will they even know what hit them?The first part is set after the Avengers movie but before Captain America Winter Soldier. The Harry Potter Verse was shifted to fit it. It will progress from there in both universes. So enjoy my mashup!





	1. The Trans-Atlantic Journey

Alastrine Aleen Potter glanced down at her computer. She couldn’t believe it, the results were staring right back at her though.

  
She sat in the biology lab that she borrowed. Well, at least nobody would be truly bothered by her using it. As the youngest grad here at Oxford, they should be bloody well honored that Alastrine chose to use it. What had her sitting in stunned amazement were the DNA results on the computer.

She remembered so many snide remarks that her aunt Petunia made about her parents before Alastrine was rescued from that Hell hole. Shortly after, she was moved to foster care. According to that horrid woman, her father was an unemployed drunk who killed her mum in a car wreck. The same wreck left Alastrine with a lightning shaped scar on her forehead. Alastrine had started trying to find any family that she had alive immediately after she started college.

It never occurred to her that she would find this. James Potter was not her father. The results showed Tony Stark as her biological father. Billionaire, genius, and Iron Man. That must have been where she got her genius from.

She printed out the results and save a copy to her thumb drive. _I guess my story continues in America,_  Alastrine thought. She made her way off of campus absently. As soon as she got to her foster house, she packed her belongings. In all honesty, most of her stuff was books which went directly into boxes. The scholarship that she received paid for her tuition and books. All the foster parents had to provide was food, clothing, and shelter.

A few quick clicks on her phone secured her a plane ticket that was paid for by a fake credit card. Alastrine dropped her boxes off at the post office sending them on ahead to New York. _Maybe that is presumptuous,_  she thought with a little guilt. _But I did leave a note with my foster family to tell them where I was going. I just hope he doesn’t send me back_.

A mandatory conference in Paris a year ago resulted in her getting her passport, so it was fairly easy for her to get on the plane. The only problem she encountered was a well meaning stewardess.

“Where are your parents, sweetie?” the American lady asked.

She internally rolled her eyes. Alastrine hated when people treated her like she was a child. She put on her most pitiful face. “My mummy just died,” her voice wobbled. “I’m meeting my papa in New York.”

“Oh you poor thing,” she cried out. “Well if you need anything, you just call for me. My name is Julie.”

Alastrine sniffed. “Thank you.”

Alastrine occupied herself easily with her book. It would not be too long before she would enter her graduate program and she wanted to be prepared. The freshman in her first year at school hadn’t been very nice. They didn’t believe that Alastrine deserved to be there. However, their views quickly changed when they saw how much smarter she was than them.

She ditched the flight attendant quickly upon arrival and caught a cab. They made their way through the midday traffic. People honked all around them. It was a lot different than England. It wasn’t hard to find Stark Tower. _The thing literally has Stark written on the top_ , she shook her head.

The cabbie was pleased with the tip he made off of her. People towered over her as they raced towards their next destination. She walked quickly through the tower entrance. Really security was tight here, but nobody noticed a ten year old girl wandering through. She made it all the way to the executive elevator before she was stopped.

“Excuse me, young miss,” a disembodied voice interrupted her thoughts. “Can I help you?”

“An AI system,” she breathed. “That is so cool!”

“Thank you. My name is Jarvis,” the AI continued.

“I am Alastrine Aleen Potter,” she introduced herself. “Pleased to meet you.”

“And I, you,” Jarvis said. “But that still doesn’t explain why you are here.”

“Oh yeah,” she blushed, “its a rather long story. The short version is that I was running my DNA yesterday morning to find living relatives and Tony Stark popped up as my dad.”

“I see,” Jarvis said. “You won’t mind if I verify your results?”

“I would be disappointed if you didn’t,” Alastrine said.

“Thank you,” Jarvis replied. A door opened up near the elevator panel. “If you will just place your finger in there, I will run a scan using your blood.”

She complied. A small prick was nothing compared to the abuse that she suffered from the Dursley’s. “How long have you been with Mr. Stark?”

“Mr. Stark created me shortly after his father passed away,” the AI said.

“You must know him very well then.” Alastrine closed her eyes. “Will he like me?”

“While Mr. Stark does not like kids,” Jarvis began, “you are unlike most. Miss Alastrine Potter, ten years old, youngest graduate of Oxford University. I think he will be very proud to be your father.”

“Thank you,” she said shyly. “I’m normally much more confident than this.”

“I am given to understand that emotional upheavals such as this are hard for people to cope with,” Jarvis said. “But you will not have time to cope with this before your father arrives.”

“What-?”

But a bell dinged signaling the arrival of someone on the floor. Alastrine looked towards the doors with apprehension. Tony Stark stepped onto the floor.

“How in the world did you get in here?” Tony looked at the girl sitting in his home stunned. “Security is supposed to make sure the Girl Scouts get paid for their cookies, not let them in here.”


	2. Introductions

“Hello, pops,” Alastrine drawled.

Tony gaped. “Pops? What are you talking about?”

She handed him the results of her test. “You, Mr. Tony Stark, are my biological father.”

“Jarvis? What in the world is this kid talking about?” Tony looked around.

“I took the liberty of running the tests myself,” Jarvis’s voice filled the room. “Alastrine Aleen Potter, youngest graduate of Oxford University with a degree in Mechanical Engineering. Lived in foster care until moving to campus. Ten years old, female. And sir, she is most definitely your daughter.”

Alastrine watched the billionaire collapse on the couch. He looked shocked. “Daughter? But I’ve always been super careful. Dad was always on me about keeping it wrapped.”

“TMI,” she said quickly. “Please just stop!” She put her hands out in front of her. “I don’t need to know about your sex life.”

“Well without my sex life, you wouldn’t be here,” Tony retorted.

She raised an eyebrow. “Do you really want to get into this now?”

Tony shook his head. “No, probably not.” He began to pace. “Well at least you’re keeping up with the Starks. Graduating Oxford at ten years old. Who would have thought?”

“They weren’t happy to see me go,” she said. “Or maybe they were happy to see me leave but the funding I brought left with me.”

“That’s probably true,” the man agreed. “Funding is the life blood of institutions. And if you are anything like me, you terrorized them.”

Alastrine agreed. “There were just so many things that needed built.” She grinned. “Its not my fault that genius also comes with frequent explosions. They should have reinforced their buildings better.”

Tony laughed. “Of course,” he crowed. “JARVIS, she’s a chip off the ol’ block!”

“I’m happy to hear that, sir.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Tony said. “He’s just disappointed that he will have to put up with two of us now.”

Alastrine tried not to get too hopeful. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” he said looking at her, “you’re not leaving are you? I mean you came all this way, from London I might add. Were you planning on going anywhere else?”

She shrugged. “To be honest, I hadn’t thought this plan all the way through. I just wanted a family so badly that when I found out about you I packed my stuff and left London.”

“Its seems you are correct, sir,” JARVIS intoned.

“Quiet you,” Tony commanded. “Ali, may I call you Ali? I don’t know anything about being a dad. But now that you’re here, why don’t we try this out. I’d like to get to know my daughter.”

Ali nodded and gave a small smile. “I’d like to have a dad.”

“Well you will have so much more than just a dad,” he said. “You’ll have a whole family. A cobbled together family, but one just the same. We have the Avengers Team.”

“Sorry to interrupt sir, but they have just come back from a mission,” JARVIS pointed out just as the jet could be heard coming in for a landing.

“Come on then,” Tony said ushering them into the elevator, “no time like the present to introduce you.”

Ali let herself be pulled along getting caught up in the infectious energy that her dad had. It was all so surreal. She had a family, one that actually wanted her.

The elevator took them down two flights and let them out on a hanger like area. A larger jet hovered shortly before landing. A few heavily armed people climbed out followed by a taller man in a star spangled suit carrying a shield.

“Is it a school day that we missed?” the shorter man asked setting down a bow. "When did we start doing those anyway?"

“Nope,” Tony said. He placed a large hand on Ali’s shoulder. “This little lady showed up here this morning. Made it past all of our security into the private room, I might add.” He puffed up with pride. “Everyone, meet my daughter, Alastrine Potter.”

The team paused wide eyed. “Daughter?”

The genius nodded. “A mechanical engineer too. Graduated from Oxford already.” He began to point out the team members. “This is Clint Barton, our bow and arrow guy. That lady right there is the scariest you’ll ever meet, Natasha Romanoff. Assassin. And here is our valiant leader, Steve Rogers. Our man out of time.”

Ali smiled. "It's nice to meet you guys."

They all just kind of gaped at her. Tony shrugged. "They'll catch up with this is a few moments." He slung an arm around her shoulder. "Let me show you my workshop."

"That would be awesome!"

“Definitely Stark’s kid,” Barton muttered. Neither father nor daughter heard the slap as they left the hanger. “Nat!”

The elevator took them back up to the upper levels of the tower. JARVIS released them into a spacious room filled with computers, mechanical parts, and two robots rolling around the room. Ali just took a moment to take everything in.

Tony stood back and watched his daughter. Daughter. Now that was funny to say. All these years he’d been so careful but now a piece of himself stood before him.

Ali was a gangly girl with long dark hair but her eyes were sharp. They took in everything about the room and catalogued it. She had graduated from Oxford at ten. Tony couldn’t wait to see what else she was capable of.

He wouldn’t say he was upset by this new development at all.

“Um,” Ali looked at him, “what should I call you?”

“Well, kiddo,” Tony rubbed his neck, “I wouldn’t say no to you calling me dad. But if you’re not comfortable with that—“

He was cut off by an arm full of a happy pre-teen girl. “Thanks, dad.”

His smile threatened to break his face but he buried it in her hair. Tony savored the moment (promising to himself to be a better dad than his own) before he cleared his throat. “So what do you think of the place?”

Ali grinned. “Its perfect. Definitely how I would have designed it.”

“Our garage is in the basement,” Tony explained. “Bruce’s lab is on the other side of the floor. You’ll need to tell me what you’d like so we can build you one too.”

“She’ll need a bedroom too,” a soft voice said from the door. A middle aged man with salt and pepper hair stood there with a soft smile on his face. “Sounds like she’s staying for a while.”

“Bruce,” Tony cried. “You’ve emerged from your cave.”

Bruce sighed. “Yes, Tony. I’m alive. Now are you going to introduce me to the young lady?”

“Alright, Bruce Banner, this is Ali Potter-Stark, my daughter. Ali, this is Bruce Banner.”

“Its nice to meet you,” Ali grasped his hand in a gentle shake. “I’ve been able to read several of your articles on the ride over here. The ones about the dangers of using nuclear power for clean energy were very interesting. Most times you don’t hear scientists against it.”

“You’ve read my articles?” Bruce asked.

“Ali graduated from Oxford this year,” Tony revealed gleefully, relishing the look of shock on the calm man’s face. “She’s a mechanical engineer.”

“So you’ve inherited the Stark genius, huh?” Bruce sighed then groaned at a sudden realization. “Oh my god, there’s two of you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I know several of you have mentioned something about Ali's age in this for already having graduated college. Ten is a bit unrealistic but I wanted to emphasize the continuation of the Stark genius mixed with everything else in her life. Also that bit at the end about Bruce's articles is not meaning that he's against clean energy more like he's against potential problems that haven't been worked out...Thanks for all the encouragement! You guys are so awesome (:


	3. Trapping a Tony

“So Stark has a kid.” The man stood with his back to the room. A reflection in the window revealed an eye patch covering one eye. “How long ago did you find that out?”

“We just learned about it,” Natasha said. She watched him carefully from the monitor. “She was brought out to meet us when we arrived back at the tower from the mission.”

“And her name?”

“Alastrine Potter.”

Director Fury’s head snapped to attention. “Alastrine Potter? Are you sure?”

The red haired woman frowned. “Yes, is there something I need to know about her?”

“Just that she needs protecting,” Fury said. “The rest is strictly top secret, if it becomes important, I’ll share. But right now, teach her everything.”

“Yes, sir,” The Black Widow confirmed. “Barton and I will be on it.”

“Report back to me if anything happens,” he ordered and cut the feed. “Alastrine Potter. Of all the shit that could show up on my doorstep. At least you seem to be on your own side.”

* * *

 

“Its official kid,” Tony came into the room waving papers. “You’re now Potter-Stark.”

“The name change went through?”

“And your citizenship,” he confirmed. “You are now a dual citizen.”

“Thanks, dad,” Ali said.

“Hey don’t thank me, I pay all of these lawyers to keep me out of trouble,” he grinned. “now they’re simply filing paperwork. I’ll have to do something truly wild just to keep them from being bored.”

“Tony Stark!” A strawberry blonde woman strode out of the elevator. “I know I'm just in charge of your company now and not you but you need to level with me." She walked into the room in a smart dress suit. "I was at a press conference this morning."

"I hate those things."

Ali felt panic begin to well up. It was easy for her to handle Tony because he was so much like her. However, this woman looked like she was the definition of sophistication. In other words, nothing like Ali was ever exposed to.

"And imagine my surprise when a reporter asked me about your daughter," she continued acting like she didn't hear Tony. "A daughter. You had just filed a name change this morning, I was told." She ended her rant with a glare. "When were you planning to tell me?"

Tony looked panicked. "It's a funny story, Pepper." He hedged. Looking around, he quickly moved to stand behind Ali. "Pepper, this is my daughter Ali." He gestured grandly. “Ali, this is Pepper Potts, my right hand woman and genius of Stark Industries.”

Pepper scowled at Tony. “Someone has to run your company while you play mad scientist.”

“I resent that!” Tony cried out. “I don’t play at anything. I am a card carrying member of the mad scientist club. And my daughter is one of them too.”

Pepper groaned. “You’ve already gotten your claws into her?”

“She came to me like this but she’s perfect.”

Ali blushed. “You’re a little biased.”

“Damn right,” Tony agreed. “You are, after all, half of me.”

Pepper just looked at them grinning. “You two are so cute together.”

They both glared at her. “No,” Tony said. “We’re badasses.”

Ali nodded. “That we are.”

And with that the ice was broken. Pepper immediately enveloped Ali into a tight hug and thanked her. Ali was a little confused. After all, shouldn’t it be Tony that she was thanking. But when Ali asked, Pepper just smiled mysteriously. _Women_.

* * *

 

Life with Pepper added into the mix wasn't really as awkward as Ali thought it might be. Pepper was busy most days running the company and didn't have a whole lot of time to spend with them.

The rest of the Avengers spent their down time in the tower. It wasn’t that hard to get to like these men and Natasha. The Russian assassin had taken a liking to Ali much to Tony’s displeasure. She spent her time teaching her languages and fighting. The young girl quickly turned into her protege.

She now sat in her own lab, a gift from her father, and was covered in grease. Machines whirred all around her. Ali was profoundly glad that since she didn’t get the chance to grow up here that she was at least here now.

“Whatcha building, kiddo?” Tony came bursting through the door. He too was covered in grease. That seemed to be their perpetual way to dress. “You look like you’re having fun. Care to share?”

Ali loved living with her father. Things clicked together so smoothly that you'd never imagine she didn't grow up with the strange, cobbled together family.

“I’m trying to build a smaller engine that is more powerful than the ones on the market right now,” she explained. “The trick isn’t making it smaller, its making it more powerful.”

“Because it would have to power a vehicle that most American consumers would drive,” Tony finished. He frowned. “It seems like you would also need to develop a fuel to work with it as well. Were you going to try making an electric engine?”

She shook her head. “No, in all honesty most Americans don’t live close together like they do here in the city.” She pointed to a map hanging on the wall. “I’m trying to build an engine that would make driving a road trip of about three hundred miles before it would need charging. That’s just the start. Maybe I can make a fuel that would kick in once the charge died to make it last even longer. And not to mention having kick ass gas mileage.”

Tony patted her shoulder. “I’d say start with the regular engine, then when you have that worked out, start trying to integrate the other technology.” He snorted. “Listen to me being a grown up. When I was your age, I’d have just blasted through and done what I wanted.”

“They say with age comes wisdom.” She nodded sagely.

“You little brat!” her father cried. “I’m going to get you for that.”

“You’d have to catch me first, old man!”

With that, Ali took off through her lab and out the door. She could hear Tony running behind her. Looking around the hallway, she spotted one of Clint’s hidey holes in the ceiling. Putting on a burst of speed, she jumped up of the left wall and vaulted to the small vent. Her legs just slipped inside when her dad ran through.

“You can’t hide from me forever!” he yelled.

She stifled a giggle. It wouldn’t do to get caught now. Movement down the small passage caught her attention.

“Impressive,” Hawkeye said. He was just a little further down the shaft. “Natasha is going to be so proud when I tell her of this.”

“She’s a good teacher,” she whispered. “Things become easier when you have someone who can teach well.”

“Yes it does,” said the man. “Now what’s your plan for your dad? You know he’s going to tear this tower down just to find you.”

“Ali, I promise not to tickle you too badly!” Tony’s voice carried throughout the floor.

She cocked her head. “How far do these ventilation shafts go in the tower?”

Hawkeye’s brows shot up. “They go through the building except for the labs. Tony didn’t want us to forget and pop down during an experiment. That doesn’t have a good history in this building.”

“Can’t imagine why,” she snarked. She took off quietly down the shaft. Hawkeye followed right behind her. “Do you have one of those arrows that will turn into a net?”

He scoffed. “What do you take me for? A newbie?” He sniffed delicately. “I have two.”

She grinned. “Want to help me catch ‘em?”

* * *

 

Tony searched the tower high and low. None of the team had seen Ali either. It was like she had disappeared.

A glint of silver caught his eye but it was too late. Tony crumpled onto the couch in a tangle of limbs and rope. Two figures dropped down from the wall.

“Lookie here,” Hawkeye said grinning. “I think we’ve caught ourselves an Iron Man.”

“Sure did.” Ali stood beside the archer. “What shall we do with him?”

“Where did you two come from?” Tony demanded. “I looked all over the tower for you, Missy.”

“Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies,” she replied. “You must be getting old. That was my first time shooting an arrow like that.”

“This was you?” Ali nodded smirking. “I’m so proud of you!”

“You are?” Clint asking gaping.

“Of course I am,” Tony said. “Ali got one over on her old man. Why wouldn’t I be proud?”

“I will never understand the Starks,” Clint muttered. “Every last one of you are insane.”

Ali patted his back. “Its better if you don’t try at all. It will just make your head hurt.”

“Too right,” Tony added. He started shifting around trying to loosen the ropes. “Hey can you help me get out of here?” But when he looked up, both his daughter and the archer were walking away. “Guys? Hey, very funny. Jokes over now!” But they were gone. “Jarvis? I need some help here.”

“One moment, sir,” the AI replied. “Dumm-E is coming now.”

“Not him,” Tony argued. “Jarvis, get Pepper or a person. Not any of my bots.” Dumm-E whirred around the corner. “Oh, no.”

 


	4. What Happens in D.C.....

The year passed by quickly with a crazy routine set in place. Most mornings Ali would find some of the Avengers sitting down eating breakfast when they weren’t out on missions. Other days, she would be the only one except Bruce in the building.

She watched the events in Washington D.C. occur with her dad. It wasn’t hard for Ali to believe that Hydra never died out and went underground. At least Natasha and Steve survived the carnage. He was still recovering in the hospital.

“I’m going down to see our resident capscicle,” Tony said quickly. “I can’t believe he didn’t call me for help. I thought we were a team. SHIELD didn’t even alert the team to what was going on.”

“I’m coming too,” she said. Clothes and other items were hastily shoved into bags. In less than ten minutes, both Starks were in the helicopter headed to the capital.

“Such a stupid man,” Tony seethed. “Always have to be the hero.”

Ali patted his hand. “I’m sure he would have called if there had been time.”

“Of course there was time,” he said. “There was time enough to take down SHEILD, there was time enough to make a phone call. _‘Hey, Tony. Yeah, SHIELD is corrupt. I need some help.’_  See easy, I would have been there to help in a heartbeat.”

“He did have Natasha,” his daughter pointed out. “And that guy that he picked up, Sam.”

“But he could have had us.” If they weren’t in the helicopter, he would be up pacing. “All of us would have been there for him in a heartbeat. He’s in the hospital now because he tried to do something stupidly heroic and got himself hurt.”

“He’s fine,” Ali said. “Steve will be alright. We’re going to see him now.”

“I know,” Tony said all the fight slipping out of him. “I just don’t want to loose anyone else.”

Ali hugged him. “I know, dad. I know.”

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. They were taken from the private helicopter pad straight to the room that held the still unconscious form of Steve. Tony hesitated at the doorway before he got on the phone with Jarvis to get all of the Captain’s information. Ali continued in and stood by the bed. The man who must have been Sam was asleep in the chair by the bed.

“You’ve gotten yourself into some trouble, haven’t you Steve,” she said quietly. “Dad’s pretty upset with you, he’s scared. But he won’t admit it.”

“Who’re you?” Sam asked sleepily“How’d you get in here? This room is supposed to be by clearance only.”

“I’m Ali Potter-Stark. You will find that I definitely have the clearance to enter,” she said. “And you must be Sam Wilson.”

“ _Stark_? As in Tony?”

“Yes, and you still haven’t confirmed who you are.”

“I’m Sam,” he said quickly. “How’d you get here? You look awful young.”

“Oh, I am,” said Ali. “When we heard about all of this mess, Dad and I came right away. How’re you doing?”

“Fine,” Sam said.

“I’m sure,” Ali rolled her eyes. “Do not mistake me for some ignorant person simply because I’m not yet eleven. Now I ask again, how are you?”

Sam grinned sheepishly. “I’m pretty beat up, bruised from jumping out of a window and landing in a flying helicopter. I have some broken ribs and a fractured ulna. But I’ll be right as rain in a few weeks.”

“Thank you,” she said. “That wasn’t hard, was it?” She sat down gently on the edge of Steve’s bed. “Dad will be getting the full medical history on Stevie boy here. So while we wait why don’t you tell me some things about you.”

“What do you want to know?” Sam asked frowning.

“Well, Steve and Natasha are the only ones who know you,” Ali pointed out. “And since Natasha is gone and Steve is currently sleeping, I’d like to know some things about the man I’m talking to.”

Sam smiled. “Those are good points.” He leaned back in his chair. “Well, I can say that when I met Steve, he thoroughly kicked my ass. I was completing my morning run around the mall, and this guy passed me like seven times.”

“That must have been a shock.”

“I’ll say,” Sam said. “I couldn’t believe that Captain America was running with mere mortals.” He shook his head. “He was picked up by this gorgeous red head. A few days later, Steve showed up at the VA where I work. He seemed a little upset.”

“I wonder why.” She hummed. That was out of character for the stoic, out of time captain.

“Anyway, I was left alone for a few days then, Steve shows up with a worn out red head.” Sam shook his head. “Next thing I know I’m volunteering to help them fix everything and then boom! There I am bringing Steve to the hospital.”

“That’s quiet the turn around for a retired VA counselor,” Ali said. “So Bucky found him and fished him out of the water?”

“That’s what we are suspecting,” Sam said nodding. “It would be out of character but if Steve is even close to being right about this guy, then that probably is the best case.”

She hummed. “I bet he’s right.” Ali grinned. “It would be wonderful for him to find Bucky again. Both of them years from where they thought they lost each other. Best story of the year.”

Sam relaxed back into the chair. “I suppose you’re right. It would be terrible to find out you’ve been left behind by all of the people you once called friends. Bucky being alive would be the best thing that could happen to him. He has us but it isn’t the same. Not the same world. Now he might have Bucky, even if he is a terrifying killer.”

“But think about all those times where Steve has needed protection but has been too stubborn to get help,” Tony said loudly coming in the room. “From what I know of the war, Bucky was the only one that could control him.” He narrowed his eyes at the new guy. “So you’re the one that Steve turned to. Sam Wilson, retired paratrooper, one of the falcon team members. Lost his wingman in the war. Now talking problems through at the local VA.”

“And you’re Tony Stark,” Sam drawled. “Billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist.”

“Alright, boys,” Ali intervened. “Let’s keep this pissing match to a minimum. Or at least wait until we’re out of the hospital.”

Tony snorted. “It wouldn’t be a match, I’d smoke feathers here.”

“Iron Man,” Sam snorted, “wouldn’t stand a chance to a seasoned flyer.”

“Yeah right-“

“Boys,” she said sharply. “Steve is laying here wanting to rest not pick up on the testosterone being thrown out by you too.”

Both of them looked sheepish. “When did you get to be the one in charge? I’m the dad here.”

“Honestly,” Ali rolled her eyes, “you wouldn’t know by the way you’re acting.” She smirked. “What would Pepper say?”

“Don’t you dare tell her,” Tony begged, “I’ll do anything. You want your own suit? A trip to the Bahamas?”

Sam laughed. “I wasn’t sure I’d like you,” he said. “But since you’re raising this beautiful young lady, you’re a lot more sane.”

“Its a gift,” Ali said. “And trust me, he’s not sane. Dad’s just passing it on now.”

“Yep,” Tony said with a grin. “Ali’s the next generation. I’ve got to teach her everything that I know. Even though by the time she reached me, she was well on her way.”

“A genius brain would help with that,” Ali said. “As well as Oxford.” She relaxed a little. If her dad was joking then Steve was going to be okay.

“So our little miscreant here,” Tony pointed at the still figure on the bed. “is going to be okay. At least that’s what the doctors tell me. The nurses told me that they were the best on the eastern seaboard.”

Sam started again. “Woah, you didn’t think that I would trust my new friend to just anyone? No, I made sure that the best doctors possible were working on Steve.”

“But I have the money to back that up,” Tony replied. “The Stark money should be spent in ways like this. Hell, just yesterday I bought a whole bunch of…what were those things?”

“Furbies,” Ali supplied. “You said you wanted to figure out what made them tick. Personally, I don’t think even the fires of hell could destroy those things.”

“Yeah, I bought those things,” Tony said. “So if I’m willing to spend all of that money on those things, don’t you think that I would shell out the cash to save this one here?”

“Why indeed,” Sam muttered. “ _Furbies_? Why did I even ask? I should know not to ask.”

“I try not to any more,” said Ali. “I just question the big things. But I promise you, if one of those things come in my room or lab then it gets blown up.”

“Lab,” Sam repeated. “Now I’ve heard everything.”

“Well where else am I going to make my engine?” Ali shook her head. “I’ve already been kicked out of our kitchen by Pepper.”

“Would you guys keep it down?” Steve grumped. “What’s a man got to do to get some rest around here?”

“Steve!” Ali cried throwing herself onto the soldier for a hug. “We thought you’d still be asleep.”

“Obviously not,” he said. His robin’s egg blue eyes opened. “Can’t sleep through my best girl, now can I?”

“I thought I was your best girl, Rogers?” Tony snarked but Ali could hear the relief in his voice. “Another pretty face comes along and I’m replaced.”

“How’re you, Steve?” Sam asked.

“Sam here has been waiting by your bedside since he brought you in,” Ali said beaming. “You picked a good one there.”

“I sure do try,” Steve said. His eyes started to droop.

“Well, come on then Ali,” Tony said. “I can see that Captain Spangles has a good body guard.”

“We’ll come back and visit tomorrow,” Ali said quickly.

“I’ll take care of him,” Sam said.

“You better,” Tony said. “He’s a little bit crazy but he’s our Spangles.”

“Copy.”

 

 


	5. Unexpected Visitor

It didn’t take long for Steve to recover. Within a week he was back to work while everyone else was left shaking their heads. Ali was just proud of him.

She left her dad immersed in the furbies. Honestly, that was one scientific endeavor she wanted no part of, like at all. Explosions became a daily event in the Stark household, both from her and her dad.

The longer her dad spent with the furbies, the stranger things seemed to get around the tower. The furred monsters started showing up in people’s rooms. Clint was the first victim. He woke everyone up with a shrill scream one Saturday morning.

“Tony!” the archer yelled down the hallways. “Get your ass out here!”

By this time everyone was awake and dressed. Ali rubbed sleep from her eyes. “What’s wrong, Clint?” she asked.

“What’s wrong?” his eyes were wide. “What’s wrong? What’s wrong is that I was sleeping peacefully in my room and this menace, this thing, woke me up.”

“A thing?” Natasha asked dubiously. “A thing?”

Clint nodded. “Yes. The thing was on my bedside table. It’s eyes were glowing and it said ‘I want to be friends’.”

“You woke us up for this?” the red head asked.

“Well someone has to kill it!”

They all followed Natasha into Clint’s room. She flicked on the lights but gasped. There was a furby in the room but it was no longer on Clint’s night stand. It was sitting in the middle of the room on the floor.

“You called us in here for a stupid toy!” Natasha slapped the back of his head.

“Ow!”

The two started to bicker just like siblings. But Ali kept watch on the toy. “Guys,” she said. “Guys!”

“What?” Natasha and Clint yelled.

Ali just pointed at the thing. Bruce and Tony stared in horror. It was hissing angrily. “Do they normally do that?”

Tony shook his head. “I’ve never seen them do that.”

“Did you put this here?” Clint demanded.

“No,” Tony denied. “I scrapped the whole project. Nothing was working. In fact I sent them to the incinerator.”

“I don’t think this one made it,” Bruce observed.

“No shit,” Natasha said.

“How do we get rid of it?” Clint asked.

“You don’t,” Ali said quietly.

Tony frowned. “But if you burn them-“

“No, dad,” Ali interrupted. “This is what I was trying to tell you. Nothing can get rid of these things. They may start out all innocent and cute but they begin to get a personality. There was a girl who brought one of these with her to the foster home I used to live at. It was the creepiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“What happened?”

“It started doing things like this,” she said. “It would show up in people’s rooms or start talking in the middle of the night. I told you this wasn’t something you needed to mess with. They’re evil.”

“How did she get rid of it?” Natasha asked.

“As far as I know, she still has it,” Ali revealed. “She couldn’t throw it away because it always ended up back with her. Nothing worked.”

“Tony,” Natasha said slowly. “How many of these things did you get?”

Tony’s eyes widened with horror. “Fifty,” he whispered.

“You’ve brought evil into this house, Tony Stark,” Clint cried out.

Ali stayed in her room after Jarvis failed to find any of the furbies after the fifth scan. No she didn’t want any part of that mission. Natasha’s voice could be heard throughout the floor voicing her opinion on the matter.

* * *

 

Ali and Tony tended to start out their days the same. Shower, coffee, maybe breakfast, and then the lab. In fact, the only thing different about this morning was that Tony was in her lab instead of his own. Ali needed his help with the larger parts of the car that she was putting together for her engine.

A loud pop sounded throughout the floor. Both Tony and Ali spun around in the lab looking for the problem. Ali wielding a large monkey wrench, Tony calling Iron Man to him turned to regard the intruder.

“Well Miss Potter, its been very hard to track you down.”

Ali froze at that voice.

“Alright, crazy man,” Tony said pointing his hand blaster at the newcomer. “What are you doing here?”

The man in the middle of Ali’s lab had shoulder length black hair. He was wearing a black floor length jacket, no robes, she corrected herself. His skin was very pale, not unlike her dad’s. _He must spend a lot of time inside_ , she guessed.

“My name is Severus Snape, I am a professor at Hogwarts.” The man sneered. “I’m here playing messenger owl. Obviously they could not send anyone else.” He pulled a letter out of his robes. “Here.”

Alastrine grasped the envelope, despite her father’s protests. “A letter?” Tony sneered. “You came to deliver a letter?” But Ali was already opening it.

 

_Alastrine Potter_  
_The Highest Floor_  
_Stark Tower_  
_New York City, New York, USA_

  
_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Potter,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._  
_Yours sincerely,_  
__  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

  
_UNIFORM_  
_First-year students will require:_  
_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
_by Miranda Goshawk_  
_A History of Magic_  
_by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_Magical Theory_  
_by Adalbert Waffling_  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_  
_by Emeric Switch_  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
_by Phyllida Spore_  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_  
_by Arsenius Jigger_  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
_by Newt Scamander_  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_  
_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_  
_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._  
_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS** _  
_**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK** _

  
“Is this for real?” Tony scoffed. “Where in the hell are you supposed to find all of this stuff? How are we supposed to know that you’re not lying to us?”

“In England its Diagon Alley,” the man revealed.

“What does this mean, (we await your owl)?”

“Since I am a representative of the school, you need not worry about a reply in that manner,” Snape said. “However, our community uses owls to send messages as well as packages.”

“Alright, hold up,” Ali said loudly. “How in the hell is this possible? I’ve left England and you show up at my house a year later telling me I’m a witch?”

Severus Snape nodded. “That’s exactly what I am telling you. What seems to be the problem grasping that?”

Ali scoffed. “Well, lets just start with _magic_. How come the world doesn’t know about it? We’ve had aliens and weird people but I’ve never heard about any wizards.”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Of course you haven’t. We don’t broadcast that we exist. The last time muggles found out about us, the burnings happened.”

Tony squinted at the man. “You mean to tell me that a whole community exists without the governments of the world knowing. Improbable.”

“There are certain people who know about us in positions of government,” he said. “But I don’t know a whole lot about that. I am here to deliver a letter and explain things to Ms. Potter.”

“Potter-Stark,” Ali corrected automatically. “And this is my father, Tony Stark.”

“Come again?” Snape asked for the first time looking shocked.

“First, I think you have some explaining to do,” Tony said quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say that I borrowed the Hogwarts Letter and list from JKR! Please note that I do not own Harry Potter nor make any profits off of this work displayed here.


	6. A Tour of Minds

“I am a professor at Hogwarts,” Snape repeated. “I have worked there for the last eleven years teaching potions.” He glanced around the room. “You, Alastrine Potter- _Stark_  are a witch, just like your mother.”

“So let me get this straight,” Tony drawled. “You are a (wizard) and my daughter, a witch.”

“That is correct,” Professor Snape sneered.

“And you were sent here to recruit Alastrine to come to this pig school,” he said.

“ _Hogwarts_ ,” the dark man repeated.

“That is in England,” Tony continued. “Back to the place where she was left on a doorstep in the middle of the night with a blanket in November.” He narrowed his eyes. “This _school_  is run by the same man who left her there in that abusive household where Alastrine was lucky to live to make it out of alive. Not even hitting on the fact that you guys are so far behind in communication that your using owls to communicate.”

The professor had the grace to look away. Alastrine would have clapped for her dad if she could have.

“Yes, well Hogwarts is the school of her mother at least,” the professor tried again. “Lily Potter was a wonderful student, she absolutely loved it there.”

Alastrine perked up. “You knew my mum?”

Snape nodded. “She was my first real friend.” A pained look crossed his face. “Until I did something that I will forever regret that drove her away.”

“Ali, do you want to go to this school?” her dad asked quietly.

She stopped for a moment. Did she really want to return to that country? Her mum did go to school there after all. So it couldn’t be that bad, right?

“You should go to some sort of school or even have tutors,” the professor said. The Stark family turned to him. He elaborated. “You are very powerful, I can feel it just by sitting with you. All of that raw power will start to build up with no training. Your core will start to grow even bigger as you age. After a point, it will become so destructive it could destroy everything on this block or perhaps a portion of the city.”

Both father and daughter paled at that. “This school, is it safe?” Alastrine asked. “Is it really the best place for me to learn?”

Snape considered that for a moment. “Honestly, it rates in the top three in the world at least. There are the two others, one in France and the other hidden away in Eastern Europe. Although the one in Europe would pose to be dangerous for you simply because the man who runs it is one of the former followers of the man who tried to kill you.

“Albus Dumbledore is a fool, but he is still the man that the Dark Lord feared the most. I do not believe he is dead like most of the population. It was too simple for you to have destroyed him.”

“I killed him?”

It was Snape’s turn to look shocked. “You mean you don’t know?” He looked to the two. “Damn. Of all the things that I have to explain.” He sighed. “Alright, I suppose someone has to tell you.

“Several years after the end of WWII, a dark wizard rose in England. He charmed everyone with his presence, he exuded power. The man fashioned himself a new name, Voldemort,” and there Snape looked constipated. “He began to amass a following. People are always drawn to power like that.

“I will admit to you in full disclosure here that I was one of his followers,” the man revealed. Tony took a protective step towards his daughter. “Until I found out that he was going to kill you. There was a prophecy, one that stated that there was going to be a baby born with the power to kill him. Lily would never have let you die.

“When I found out you were the one he thought it was about, I went straight to Dumbledore, the leader of the other side at the time, and begged him to save you, to save your mum.” He sighed again. “I became a spy for the light side. That night, on Halloween, the dark lord went to your family’s home and killed James Potter, then found you and Lily in the nursery. He killed her but when he turned his wand on you, the curse backfired. He was gone. That night you became the _Girl-Who-Lived_.”

Tony looked at him dubiously. “So you worked for this man for years and then switched sides? How are we supposed to believe that? How can I trust you to watch out for my daughter.”

“Because I swore on my magic to always protect her!” Severus Snape cried out. “It was the least I could do for my friend. For Lily.”

Ali watched this teacher. He seemed very earnest about his feelings about her mum. It was hard to reconcile the man that appeared in the room to the one sitting before her right now.

“Could I talk to my dad for a minute?” she asked. “I need to.”

“Of course,” Snape said. “I’ll be right here, in this…”

“Lab,” she supplied. “This is my lab.” Pride shown through now.

“Your lab?”

“Yes, I make things,” Ali said. “A lot like potions I guess, but with metal.”

“We’ll be in the hallway,” Tony said. The man nodded.

“What do you think?” Ali asked when they were out of earshot.

Her dad sighed. “Honestly, I know when people are lying to me. I’ve built up a bullshit detector over the years. That man, he hasn’t lied at all.”

“That’s what I thought,” Ali agreed. “I think I should go.”

Tony looked pained. “I don’t want you to. But I can see where you’d have to. Having all that power, like he said, and not knowing how to control it.”

“I’m dangerous,” Ali whispered.

“No.” Tony pulled her face up to look her in the eye. “You are my beautiful, sweet, kind daughter. You’re not dangerous. The power you wield, just like me with Iron Man, has that potential to be dangerous. All you have to do is learn how to make it a part of yourself.”

Ali nodded. “I guess we have our answer then.” She turned back to the lab. “I’m going back to good Ol’ England.”

Severus Snape looked relieved when they told him their decision. “I’m glad to hear that. Judging from this lab, you’re going to be trouble.”

Tony snickered at Ali’s glare. “Would you be willing to go with us to get my stuff?” Ali asked.

“Why would you want an old bat like me going with you?” Snape asked frowning.

“You aren’t a bat,” she cried out. “You are a very accomplished professor who has risked his life to continuously save mine. I would be honored if you could lend me your knowledge when it comes to this subject.”

“You are so much like your mother,” the professor whispered. “She too would have defended someone unworthy of it.” He looked at Tony.

But the mechanic was already rapidly shaking his head. “Don’t look at me. If Ali wants you to come with us, then by all means do. I won’t stop this.” He grinned. “Besides, I don’t know much about this either. I’m going to buying so much.”

Severus sighed. “I guess I’ll go with you on this foolish endeavor.”

Tony whooped while Ali stifled a giggle. Yes, this man would fit into her family perfectly.

Severus Snape looked around the lab in interest. “So what, exactly, are you building right now?”

“I’ve always got something going on,” she explained. “But right now, I’m working on building a new engine.”

“You mean like the thing that runs a muggle car?”

“By muggle, I will assume that means someone without magic?” Snape nodded. “Then yes that’s what I’m doing. Right now, the way humans are going, we will run out of resources soon if there is not something done about it. But with this new engine, my hope is that we will be able to use a regenerating resource that won’t wipe out the planet.”

The professor nodded. “That seems very admirable. What kind of ingredients are you using for the fuel?”

She looked sheepish. “That’s where I am having problems. To make a fuel, there needs to be energy in the fuel. Right now, when you add a small explosion, if you will, the gas will power a car at high speeds. We need to have something on that scale but I’m having trouble thinking about one.”

“Maybe my class will be helpful for this?” The professor suggested.

With that statement, Ali visibly brightened about going to school. The pair of Starks proceeded to give the tall man a tour of the labs.

  
“Is this really what you want to do?” Tony asked after the dark professor left. “You want to go to this school?”

Ali thought for a minute. Finally, she nodded. “I think I should. At least I need to learn to control this new ability of mine.”

“Why can’t you learn that here?” Tony whined. “At home, with us?”

That didn’t take him long. Ali had started to worry. She smiled softly. “I’m not sure that I can. No, don’t look at me like that. Learning here comes with a lot of trial and error. I wouldn’t have people with experience to show me how to do things. Plus, think of all the things I can learn!”

Tony perked up. “All the pranks you can pull! These guys sound like they really need some shaking up.”   
“That’s the spirit,” she said. “I’ll come home every break I can,” Ali promised.

“I just don’t want to lose you,” Tony admitted. “You’re my baby girl.”

She was enveloped in a tight hug. “I’ll never stop being your baby,” she said. “But this is something that I need to do. I don’t think that these people are used to being said no to. I don’t want any of you getting hurt. And look at it this way. I can keep an eye on every one there.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all I'd like to say that I am not an engineer lol. Any mistakes are based on my limited knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> Alastrine: Celtic for defends mankind  
> Aleen: Celtic for fair
> 
> Also I will be updating all of my stories but I am also currently in my last semester of university sooo....I'm sorry if they are late!! Thank you guys!!!
> 
> A/N: please let me know if there is something wrong with the timing of the Marvel verse. Its hard to match them both up. So if I get ahead of myself, please let me know.


End file.
